The Video Collection
The Video Collection that have been released by Video Collection International Ltd. 1985-1986 Logo: On a gray background, several white lines appear. A black rectangle with "COLLECTION" (in a tall white font) at the bottom flips up from the bottom of the screen and "the" flies and flips from the top. Then "Video" in a red rectangle (written with "v" in a black serif font and "ideo" a skinnier, white italicized serif font), swoops from behind the "Collection" box and plasters itself on it. FX/SFX: The swooping and flipping. Not bad for 1985. Music/Sounds: A 13-note synth theme, accompanied by 4 deeper synths and 3 synthesized chords when "Video" appears. This was actually taken from a weather jingle TVS was using at the time. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on releases of cartoons (mostly Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears) in the UK from the period. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music might scare some, but it's at least a favorite among many. 1986-1995 Logo: Over a white marble-like tile flooring, we see parts of what looks like a giant computer/TV flying into the screen. Coming together, they spin around and zoom in to the screen. Then a red box appears via "blinds" effect and spins in 3D while a giant "V", rendered in 3D, spins from the left of the screen. While this is happening, the screen turns black. When the box and "V" come together, the screen turns light gray, although a black rectangle remains. The rest of "ideo" fades in and some lines pop from below the "Video" box and morph into the word "Collection". Then the logo makes a shadow effect. Variants: * The name of the company is translated depending on where the tapes were sold. For instance, on PAL tapes in Spain, the logo reads "Video Colección''.'' * Another variant has the words read "Video Music Collection". * One variant (used as a print logo) has the red box read VCI (in the "Video" font) and the bottom of the black box say "Distribution", and the text is all in a different font. This variant is only known to appear on Silver Vision releases such as WWF Royal Rumble 1991 and WWF Wrestlemania VIII, and was also seen on the UK VHS of Garfield Gets a Life and Spider-Man Strikes Back. FX/SFX: All early CGI, which also isn't bad for the time. Music/Sounds: A quiet beeping sound, followed by the synthesized swoosh and some metallic clunks when parts forming the television, then a little synthesized organ-like ditty. It ends with three timpani beats. Music/Sounds Variant: On some Spanish PAL tapes, an announcer can be heard. Translated from Spanish, he says: "Don't hesitate to join the millions in the world who "video-collect", and thanks to us learn, play, laugh, cry and know now what to do with their free time. Video Collection: a new concept on video is born to you. Thank you for your confidence." Availability: Common. Can be seen on Thomas the Tank Engine releases in the UK, taking over from Screen Legends. The Spanish variant can be seen on Yogi's First Christmas. This logo stopped being regularly used in 1995, but it appears on a 1998 print of Sesame Street - Big Bird's Favorite Party Games. This logo debuted in 1986, on She Wore a Yellow Ribbon. Also seen on Brum tapes of the time. Scare Factor: Low. The thunderclap and the music may get to a few, but this is otherwise a cool logo and is a favorite of many. Releases *VC 1001 - The Herculoids - The Pirates and The Pod Creatures + Another 4 Great Adventures *VC 1002 - The Banana Splits and Friends *VC 1003 - Atom Ant *VC 1004 - The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan *VC 1005 - Space Ghost and Dino Boy *VC 1006 - Dastardly and Muttley *VC 1007 - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *VC 1008 - Squiddly Diddly *VC 1009 - Richie Rich *VC 1010 - Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery *VC 1011 - Top Cat - Volume 1 *VC 1012 - Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *VC 1013 - The 3 Musketeers *VC 1014 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *VC 1015 - Casper and the Angels *VC 1016 - Winsome Witch *VC 1017 - Secret Squirrel *VC 1018 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker *VC 1019 - *VC 1020 - The Freedom Force - Volume 1 *VC 1021 - Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town *VC 1022 - The Lone Ranger - Vol. 1 *VC 1023 - Fraidy Cat *VC 1024 - The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *VC 1025 - Fantastic 4 - The Impossible Man/The Olympics of Space *VC 1026 - The Incredible Hulk *VC 1027 - The Amazing Spider-Man - The Origin of Spider-Man/The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man *VC 1028 - Captain America *VC 1029 - Yogi's First Christmas *VC 1030 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons *VC 1031 - The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show Vol. 1 *VC 1032 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant *VC 1033 - *VC 1034 - Scooby Goes Hollywood *VC 1035 - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Wild West Peril *VC 1036 - *VC 1037 - *VC 1038 - *VC 1039 - *VC 1040 - *VC 1041 - The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone *VC 1042 - *VC 1043 - Precious Pupp in 'Girl Whirl' *VC 1044 - *VC 1045 - *VC 1046 - Peter-No-Tail *VC 1047 - Danger Mouse *VC 1048 - The Wind in the Willows *VC 1049 - The Adventures of Sooty *VC 1050 - Rainbow *VC 1051 - Top Cat - Volume 2 *VC 1052 - Thundarr the Barbarian - Secret of the Black Pearl *VC 1053 - *VC 1054 - Sealab 2020 *VC 1056 - Scruffy *VC 1057 - *VC 1058 - SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes *VC 1059 - SuperTed - Volume 2 - Six Exciting Episodes *VC 1060 - *VC 1061 - *VC 1062 - Plastic Man in The Weed *VC 1063 - Thunderbirds 2086 - Cloudburst and Nightmare *VC 1064 - *VC 1065 - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *VC 1066 - Cats & Co. *VC 1067 - *VC 1068 - Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws *VC 1069 - Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 1 - Troublesome Trucks and other stories *VC 1070 - Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 2 - Coal and other stories *VC 1071 - *VC 1072 - Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie *VC 1073 - The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits *VC 1074 - Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives *VC 1075 - Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures *VC 1076 - Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures *VC 1077 - Hergé's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island *VC 1078 - The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *VC 1080 - The Twelve Tasks of Asterix *VC 1081 - Inspector Gadget - Volume 1 *VC 1082 - Inspector Gadget - Volume 2 *VC 1083 - He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword *VC 1084 - The Flintstones Comedy Show *VC 1085 - *VC 1086 - Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers - Phoenix and New Frontier *VC 1087 - *VC 1088 - Lazer Tag Academy - The Beginning and Skugg Duggery *VC 1089 - *VC 1090 - *VC 1091 - *VC 1092 - *VC 1093 - *VC 1094 - Sesame Street 1 - Learning About Numbers / Learning to Add and Subtract *VC 1095 - Sesame Street 2 - Learning About Letters / Getting Ready to Read *VC 1096 - Sesame Street 3 - I'm Glad I'm Me / Sing Along *VC 1097 - Sesame Street 4 - Bedtime Stories and Songs / Getting Ready for School *VC 1098 - Sesame Street 5 - Play-Along Games and Songs / Big Bird's Story Time *VC 1099 - *VC 1100 - Around the World with Willy Fog *VC 1101 - Dogtanian and the 3 Muskehounds (1988) *VC 1102 - *VC 1103 - *VC 1104 - *VC 1105 - *VC 1106 - Original Sylvanian Families *VC 1107 - The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones *VC 1108 - *VC 1109 - *VC 1110 - The Jungle Book - Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle *VC 1111 - The Jungle Book - Laws of the Jungle *VC 1112 - Press Gang *VC 1113 - Playbox - Volume 2 *VC 1114 - The Flintstones - The Big Bank Robbery and The Snorkasaurus Story *VC 1115 - He-Man and She-Ra - Christmas Special *VC 1116 - A Flintstone Christmas *VC 1117 - *VC 1118 - Dogtanian and the 3 Muskehounds - Episodes 3 & 4 *VC 1119 - Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *VC 1120 - The Flintstone Kids *VC 1121 - Casper and the Angels - Casper's Golden Chance *VC 1122 - *VC 1123 - The Extraordinary Adventures of The Mouse and His Child *VC 1124 - Yogi's Great Escape *VC 1125 - Rockin' with Judy Jetson *VC 1126 - *VC 1127 - *VC 1128 - *VC 1129 - Heathcliff and Marmaduke *VC 1130 - *VC 1131 - *VC 1132 - *VC 1133 - *VC 1134 - Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *VC 1135 - The Smurfs - Once In A Blue Moon/Every Picture Smurfs A Story *VC 1136 - Around The World with Willy Fog - Volume 2 *VC 1137 - Black Beauty (Animated) *VC 1138 - Gulliver's Travels (Hanna-Barbera) *VC 1139 - Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *VC 1140 - *VC 1141 - *VC 1142 - Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School *VC 1143 - Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night *VC 1144 - Godzilla The Firebird & The Eartheater *VC 1145 - *VC 1146 - The Dreamstone *VC 1147 - Bedtime Stories - Traditional Tales *VC 1148 - Bedtime Stories - Fairy Tales *VC 1149 - Bedtime Stories - The Cartoon Collection *VC 1150 - Bedtime Stories - Tales from the Brothers Grimm *VC 1151 - *VC 1152 - Jack and the Beanstalk *VC 1153 - Heidi *VC 1154 - The Wisdom of the Gnomes *VC 1155 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Bumper Special *VC 1156 - Rosie and Jim - Volume 1 *VC 1157 - *VC 1158 - *VC 1159 - *VC 1160 - The Smurfs - Tailor's Magic Needle/Petrified Smurfs *VC 1161 - Around the World with Willy Fog - Volume 5 *VC 1162 - ALF: The Animated Series - He Ain't Seafood, He's My Brother/The Slugs of Wrath *VC 1163 - *VC 1164 - Orm and Cheep - Volume 1 *VC 1165 - The Smurfs - Papa's Worrywarts/Lazy's Slumber Party *VC 1166 - What-A-Mess *VC 1167 - Playbox - Volume 3 *VC 1168 - *VC 1169 - Rosie and Jim - Sailing and Other Stories *VC 1170 - *VC 1171 - *VC 1172 - *VC 1173 - *VC 1174 - The Complete Adventures of Dogtanian *VC 1175 - *VC 1176 - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *VC 1177 - Vicky the Viking - The Contest / The Trap (1990) *VC 1178 - The World of David The Gnome *VC 1179 - The Worst Witch *VC 1180 - *VC 1181 - Nursery Play Rhymes *VC 1182 - ALF Tales - The Animated Series - Robin Hood/Sleeping Beauty *VC 1183 - Farmyard Tales *VC 1184 - Dragons, Giants and Witches *VC 1185 - Lizzie and Joggy Bear *VC 1186 - First Stories *VC 1187 - *VC 1188 - Alice's Adventures In Wonderland - Vol. 2 *VC 1189 - *VC 1190 - The Jungle Book - Big Time Video *VC 1191 - The Raccoons - Stop the Clock/The Artful Dodger (1990) *VC 1192 - Gordon T Gopher *VC 1193 - Woof! *VC 1194 - Playbox - Volume 1 *VC 1195 - *VC 1196 - *VC 1197 - Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *VC 1198 - The Dreamstone Volume 2 *VC 1199 - Bobobobs *VC 1200 - The Dreamstone Volume 3 *VC 1201 - *VC 1202 - Rosie and Jim - Volume 2 *VC 1203 - *VC 1204 - *VC 1205 - *VC 1206 - *VC 1207 - *VC 1208 - *VC 1209 - *VC 1210 - *VC 1211 - Charles Dickens' Pickwick Papers *VC 1212 - Charles Dickens' Great Expectations *VC 1213 - A Tale of Two Cities *VC 1214 - Topsy and Tim - Swimming and Other Stories *VC 1215 - Sesame Street - Learn To Read, ABC - Learning About Letters / The Alphabet Game *VC 1216 - Sesame Street - Learn To Count, 123 - Learning About Numbers / Learning to Add and Subtract *VC 1217 - Sesame Street - Playalong - Play-Along Games and Songs/Sing Along *VC 1218 - Sesame Street - Bedtime Stories - Bedtime Stories and Songs / Big Bird's Story Time *VC 1219 - Brum - Rescue and Other Stories *VC 1220 - Sesame Street - Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *VC 1221 - Rosie and Jim - Butterflies and Other Stories *VC 1222 - Brown Bear's Wedding *VC 1223 - *VC 1224 - Rosie and Jim - Washing and Other Stories *VC 1225 - *VC 1226 - *VC 1227 - *VC 1228 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and Other Stories *VC 1229 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and Other Stories *VC 1230 - *VC 1231 - *VC 1232 - *VC 1233 - Brum - Wheels and Other Stories *VC 1234 - Sesame Street - Dance Along! / Big Bird's Favourite Party Games *VC 1235 - Sesame Street - Sing Yourself Silly! / Monster Hits *VC 1236 - *VC 1237 - Playbox - Volume 4 *VC 1238 - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and Other Stories *VC 1239 - Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Games and Songs *VC 1240 - Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Stories and Rhymes *VC 1241 - *VC 1242 - *VC 1243 - *VC 1244 - *VC 1245 - *VC 1246 - *VC 1247 - Playbox - Busy Bee and Other Stories *VC 1248 - Woof! - The Tale Wags On *VC 1249 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other stories *VC 1250 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and Other Stories *VC 1251 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories *VC 1252 - Rosie and Jim - Small Animals and Other Stories *VC 1253 - *VC 1254 - *VC 1255 - Children's Preschool Special Collection *VC 1256 - *VC 1257 - Children's Choice *VC 1258 - *VC 1259 - Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Picnic and Other Stories *VC 1260 - *VC 1261 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and Other Stories *VC 1262 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and Other Stories *VC 1263 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories *VC 1264 - *VC 1265 - Rosie and Jim - Trees and Other Stories *VC 1280 - Rosie and Jim - Waterworks and Other Stories *VC 1297 - Wizadora - The Magic Parcel *VC 1298 - Rosie and Jim - Flying and Other Stories *VC 1299 - Tots TV - Camel and Other Stories *VC 1300 - Tots TV - Hedgehog and Other Stories *VC 1301 - *VC 1302 - *VC 1303 - Tots TV - Owl and Other Stories *VC 1304 - *VC 1305 - *VC 1306 - *VC 1307 - Tots TV - Peacock and Other Stories *VC 1308 - *VC 1309 - The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and Other Stories *VC 1310 - *VC 1311 - *VC 1312 - *VC 1313 - Tots TV - Elephant and Other Stories *VC 1314 - Woof! - Why Me? *VC 1315 - Tots TV - Apple Picking and Other Stories *VC 1322 - Tots TV - Dog and Other Stories *VC 1323 - Tots TV - Roller Skating and Other Stories *VC 1324 - Tots TV - Giraffe and Other Stories *VC 1325 - Tots TV - Wiggly Worms and Other Stories *VC 1327 - Tots TV - Windy Day and Other Stories *VC 1332 - Sooty & Co. - Moving In/Bubble Trouble *VC 1339 - Sooty & Co. - World of Fun/Clocks Galore *VC 1350 - Sesame Street - Read Along with Big Bird - Ernie's Big Mess and other stories *VC 1357 - Sesame Street - Read Along with Big Bird - I Want To Go Home and Other Stories *VC 1358 - Sesame Street - Read Along with Big Bird - Ernie's Little Lie and other stories *VC 1359 - Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and Other Stories *VC 1360 - Brum and the Helicopter and Other Stories *VC 1361 - Tots TV - Bike Ride and Other Stories *VC 1362 - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories *VC 1363 - The Magic House - Moving Pictures and Other Stories *VC 1364 - Children's Preschool Compilation *VC 1365 - The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile *VC 1366 - The Magic House - Cat and Dog and Other Stories *VC 1367 - Molly's Gang - Woolly and Other Stories *VC 1368 - Rosie and Jim - Hats and 6 Other Stories *VC 1369 - Molly's Gang - Bouncy and Other Stories *VC 1370 - Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things *VC 1371 - Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night *VC 1372 - Brum - The Big Chase and Other Stories *VC 1373 - Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man and Other Stories *VC 1374 - *VC 1375 - *VC 1376 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories *VC 1377 - *VC 1378 - Fourways Farm - Moonstruck and Other Stories *VC 1379 - Mega Machines - Excellent Earth Movers *VC 1380 - Mega Machines - Awesome Army Vehicles *VC 1381 - Mega Machines - Fantastic Fire Fighters *VC 1382 - Rosie and Jim - Duck Gets Lost and Other Stories *VC 1383 - Sooty & Co. - Camping Out and Other Stories *VC 1384 - Tots TV - The Funny Noises Band and Other Stories *VC 1385 - Tots TV - The Secret Magic Parcels and Other Stories *VC 1386 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories/Time for Trouble and Other Stories *VC 1387 - Rosie and Jim - Flying and Other Stories/Sailing and Other Stories *VC 1389 - Brum - Rescue and Other Stories/Wheels and Other Stories *VC 1390 - Nursery Play Rhymes/I'm a Little Teapot *VC 1391 - Rosie and Jim - Lovely Bananas and Other Stories *VC 1392 - Brum - The Naughty Kitten and Other Stories *VC 1393 - Teddy Bear Sing-Along - ABC Alphabet *VC 1394 - Teddy Bear Sing-Along - 123 Numbers *VC 1395 - Teddy Bear Sing-Along - Discovering Colours *VC 1396 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories *VC 1397 - Fourways Farm - Buried Treasure and Other Stories *VC 1398 - Fourways Farm - Paws for Thought and Other Stories *VC 1399 - *VC 1400 - Children's Preschool Favourites (1995) *VC 3217 - Bugsy Malone *VC 3282 - Night Games *VC 6021 - *VC 6022 - *VC 6023 - *VC 6024 - *VC 6025 - *VC 6026 - *VC 6027 - *VC 6028 - *VC 6029 - *VC 6030 - *VC 6031 - *VC 6032 - *VC 6033 - *VC 6034 - *VC 6035 - *VC 6036 - *VC 6037 - *VC 6038 - *VC 6039 - Lizzie's Lifestyle *VC 7001 - Love is Never Silent *CC 1031 - Bugsy Malone (1989 Re-release and 1995 Re-release) *LR 2242 - Thundercats Ho! - The Movie *TB 1003 - Playbox - Video and Book *TB 1004 - Rosie and Jim - Video and Book *TB 1006 - Nursery Play Rhymes - Video and Book *TV 8121 - A Murder of Quality *TV 8130 - Learn with Sooty - Down on the Farm *TV 8131 - Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers 2 *WH 1049 - Nursery Play Rhymes - Hey Diddle Diddle and Other Favourites (WHSmith Exclusive) Gallery The Video Collection (1985-1986).jpg|1985-1986 GW240H180.png|1986-1995 The Video Collection warning screen (1985-1986).jpg The video collection warning screen.jpg 06-08-2019 00007.jpg Xmas-1.jpg SAM 1012.jpg SAM 1013.jpg Category:Logos and Idents Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Documentary Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:General Interest by V.C.I. Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:Romance Videos by V.C.I. Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thriller Videos by V.C.I. Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Western Videos by V.C.I. Category:Exercise & Fitness Videos by V.C.I. Category:Special Interest Videos by V.C.I.